User blog:BlackheartedKnight/Kingdom Hearts: Dark Uprising part 1
Annaleice stared into the eyes of her opponent, her back to her best friend and comrade-in-arms Aqua. In one hand was a Keyblade given to her not so long ago by a Master, in her other was a Keyblade given to her by her brother. “Reaper's Choice and Devil's Advocate. Remarkable'' choices.” remarked the Dark Guardian sarcastically. “Yeah? Well I, um . . . .” Annaleice struggled to come up with a retort as Aqua rolled her eyes. The Dark Guardian, in the meantime, took this as an opportunity to attack. “You'll pay for destroying my world!” he shouted as he charged, one large sword in his hands compared to the four he'd had earlier. Annaleice looked shocked at this strange outburst. “Destroying your world?!” she asked as she brought up Reaper's Choice to block. “I did no such thing!” Annaleice countered with a slice from Devil's Advocate, but the strange man jumped back to evade it. “If not you, then which member of the Decarion family destroyed my home?!” ♥//}-Kingdom Hearts: Dark Uprising-{\\♥ Andre looked over at the Keyblade-wielding girl. She was telling the truth, that much was obvious. However, that still left the fact that the word “DECARION” had been scrawled on the wall in jagged letters. If that hadn't been enough, a note “identifying” Annaleice as the perpetrator of the destruction of that world was found. The evidence against her seemed to be all too well-placed, but in his rage, Andre hadn't bothered to check the source, if there was one at all. “Aside from me, Aqua, and my brother, there is nobody left in the Decarion family. None of us have ''anything to do with Darkness. Me and Aqua, we're Keyblade wielders. She's a Master, but I'm still an Apprentice. My brother Joseph, nobody knows where he is.“ Andre nodded and lowered his sword, dividing Shadow King into the four Darkswords it had been created from: Dark Illuminator, Chaos Bringer, Black Harbinger, and Death's Dealer. Afterwards, he sheathed them all. “No, no, no!” came a voice out of seemingly nowhere. “This won't do at all. Not at all.” Andre frowned and looked around. “Show yourself, or get called a coward. Your choice.” he said to the voice. A Corridor of Darkness appeared and a tall man dressed in an elegant black cloak stepped out. The cloak had several symbols on it, including the Heartless symbol, the Unversed symbol, the Nobody symbol, and the Keyblade wielder symbol. .”My, my, what a demanding young man. I don't suppose you have the ability to back that up?” The man held up his hand. He was dark skinned and had slicked back white hair. “No, don't answer that. You don't. Simply put, if any of you attacked me, you would all die. The one who stands any chance of surviving at all is the blasted girl whom I framed for destroying that backwater world. Unfortunately, I cannot kill her with magic. You two on the other hand.” He gestured at Aqua and Andre. “I could easily kill if provoked.” “Get to the point, old man. Why did you want me to kill this kid?” “How rude. Well, in any case, the girl has potential. Too much potential. Even more potential than that brat Sora, even. As a result, she can throw a monkey wrench into my plans. I don't know why or how, as of yet, but best to eliminate the problem before it presents itself.” “And what exactly is your plan, that it requires killing off my sister?” chimed in Aqua, who had summoned Rain Fall. “You really think I'll tell you? I haven't even told you my name, which, by the way, I won't.” “Then what exactly am I supposed to call you?” asked Annaleice. “I mean, shouldn't I know the identity of the one who's trying to kill me?” The cloaked man opened a portal behind him. “Call me the Enigma.” he said before stepping through it. None of them made an effort to follow him. “So now what do we do?” questioned Annaleice, dismissing the two Keyblades. “It's not like we can tell any of the Masters about this. If there are any left besides my sister.” Andre scoffed and began to walk away. “Well whatever you plan, leave me out of this.” He trudged through the rubble left behind from his battle with Annaleice. Despite his mastery over Darkness, he was unwilling to use Corridors of Darkness because of the toll they would take on his heart. What would happen next was anyone's guess. Category:Blog posts